


biblichor

by quavemire



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bunny Hybrid Yixing, Cock Warming, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quavemire/pseuds/quavemire
Summary: Yixing was never even mad at Yifan. He just likes to pretend so that Yifan spoils him.





	biblichor

**Author's Note:**

> biblichor: _the smell of old books_

_ Beep, beep, beep... _

Yixing’s head whipped towards the hallway at the sound of the keypad.

Someone was at the door. Someone who knew the passcode. It could not be anyone else but…

_ “Yifan!!” _ Yixing yelled and leapt over the back of the couch, ramming into his wonderful, wonderful owner as he emerged from the doorway, uncaring of the fact Yifan’s lungs emptied from the force of the impact. 

“Xingxing,” he cooed and petted Yixing’s fluffy ears, dropping his luggage down. He doubled over, coughing thrice before regaining his composure. His hair was dripping wet, swiped back.

“I missed you,” Yixing whined and squeezed Yifan’s ribs tightly, not caring about the wetness dripping on his forehead. Yifan’s wheeze had Yixing giggling, squeezing him even harder.

Yixing peeled himself off and smiled at Yifan. He looked tired, bags under his eyes, posture slumped more than usual. The topmost button of his shirt was open, collar a little rumpled. The rest of his blue uniform was pristine, all the way from black slacks to the pilot’s cap perched on his arm.

“Missed you too, dear.”

Yixing grinned, not letting Yifan go anywhere, holding his wrists tightly.

“Have you been good while I was gone?”

Licking his lips, Yixing tugged on Yifan’s tie and shrugged. “I think so.”

“Have you eaten?”

Yixing nodded, running his hands up Yifan’s lapels, pressing into Yifan’s solid pectorals. “Please fuck me in your uniform someday.”

“Yixing.”

“What?” Yixing blinked innocently, pinching the lapels of Yifan’s coat.

Yifan groaned in defeat, tossing his cap on top of the hat shelf.

“Stop being so dirty. Let me in so I can eat.”

“If you promise to cuddle me afterwards,” Yixing pouted, tugging at his tie, pulling it out of his suit coat. “Did you bring anything for me?”

“Of course, and again, of course. Let me in,” Yifan laughed and bent down to untie his shoes, placing them right next to Yixing’s ratty sneakers, dwarfing them in size. Yixing would never not be amused at the contrast, Yifan’s bespoke leather next to his dirty canvas shoes.

“What if I don’t?”

“Then I’m trampling you,” Yifan answered, giving Yixing’s forehead a gentle peck.

Yixing pouted, crossing his arms. Yifan was no fun.

“There you go,” Yifan laughed as Yixing took a step back, still pouting.

Yixing followed Yifan to the kitchen, boring holes into his skull with his gaze. Yixing hated Yifan. _ Hated _.

There was a bowl of hot pot in the fridge, courtesy of Yixing. He was tempted to grab it and eat it himself, just because Yifan was being annoying. He did not deserve hot pot.

Plopping himself on the kitchen island, Yixing sulked at Yifan.

“Why so sulky?” Yifan cooed, pinching his ear.

“Because I hate you.”

“No you don’t. If you want, you can go look for my souvenir,” Yifan said, pecking Yixing’s forehead.

Yixing shook his head, inching away from Yifan’s face. He’d pretend to be mad just for a tiny bit more. But only a little. 

“Ahh hot pot,” Yifan moaned when he peeked into the container, the fridge door strewn open. “Thank you Xingxing.”

Yixing preened at the compliment secretly. He would not give Yifan the satisfaction of seeing his pleased face. At least not yet.

Picking his favorite bowl, Yifan took the hot pot out of the fridge. He had not yet taken off his uniform, the jacket clinging onto his shoulders, cinching his waistline, flaring to a pert ass. An ass was something that Yifan did not own, but that didn’t mean Yixing didn’t like to grope it.

“What have you been doing as I was gone?” Yifan asked, pressing the buttons of the microwave, turning around and leaning against the counter.

“The usual. Read a bunch. Worked. Stole your credit card.”

“What did you buy..? Don’t tell me, more books?”

Yixing stuck his tongue out, wanting to kick Yifan’s ass. 

“Clothes. It’s getting cold, I need more of them.”

“This is progress,” Yifan muttered in awe.

Yixing turned his back to him, stomping the kitchen counter. “I don’t buy _ that _ many books…”

Staying mad at a man whose laugh was as bright as Yifan’s was hard. Yixing grabbed his ears, pulling them over his face, whining into his knees. Warmth spread over his back, a laughing Yifan draping himself around Yixing’s huddled form. 

“My baby bunny is the cutest,” Yifan rumbled, nipping Yixing’s ear. 

The microwave pinged, interrupting the sweet moment. Yixing wanted to stomp on it so that Yifan would never leave.

“My food is done.”

Yixing frowned, hopping off the counter. “I’ll go read,” he muttered, skimping off to the bedroom. Damned microwave.

He slammed the door shut, hopping on the unmade bed and burrowing into the covers. He wanted to go look for the souvenir, but his pride prevented him from getting up and going to Yifan’s luggage to rummage.

Reaching towards the nightstand, Yixing grabbed his phone, slipping it inside the covers also.

He lifted one ear up, hearing the clink of cutlery. Yifan would be ready soon. He at least hoped so.

If not, he’d sulk some more.

After a short while, footsteps approached the bedroom door. Yixing tugged the covers off, tossing his phone aside.

Yifan stepped in, wiping down his shoes with a microfiber towel. Yixing wanted to roll his eyes. Yifan and his shoe care routine. 

Slipping shoe trees inside the shoes and placing them on their respective slot, Yifan turned to Yixing, smiling fondly. For all Yifan was intimidating, he was a ridiculous sap. 

“You’re cute.”

Yixing squinted, sliding back under the covers. It would be a while before Yixing could accept compliments like that without being embarrassed.

Yifan sat beside Yixing, taking his suit jacket off. 

Yixing peeked out of the covers, folding his ears.

“Cuddles?” Yifan suggested, spreading his arms.

Yixing squinted, yanking him down to lie on the bed, pressing himself close to his side. 

“You’re so cute,” Yifan cooed again, pecking Yixing’s forehead.

Yixing smiled, rubbing his nose against the collar of Yifan’s shirt. The rest of him smelled like leather polish, but here, close to his skin, was the familiar scent he missed so much.

“Should we ask Jongin and Chanyeol over?” Yifan asked, playing with Yixing’s tail. He usually preferred toying with the ears, but the way Yixing was glued to his side, doing that would be difficult.

Yixing lifted his head up, glaring into Yifan’s eyes.

Jongin, and his ridiculously oversized Hovawart hybrid were a familiar sight in Yifan’s apartment. Yixing hated them both with burning passion. “No.”

“Yixing,” Yifan frowned. Yixing resorted to pouting hard. “I haven’t seen Jongin in ages. And Chanyeol would love to see you.”

Chanyeol, who slobbered, sprawled himself on Yifan’s lap and stole Yixing’s spot, stole their food, and was a general menace, was not welcome in Yixing’s home. Yixing seethed in rage, burying his face into the pillows. 

“No,” he said again, the sound muffled.

“You’re so cute,” Yifan laughed, patting Yixing’s butt.

Yixing mewled and arched up into the touch, his ass still up in the air, face smushed into the pillows. Chanyeol’s annoying face faded from his mind, replaced by a wave of arousal.

Chuckling yet again, Yifan rubbed the base of Yixing’s tail, digging his fingers into the hole in his briefs, cut in to accommodate his tail.

Yixing hugged Yifan’s pillow to his chest, shoving his nose in it.

“You’re so sensitive here,” Yifan rumbled, scraping the skin with his nails. “It’s cute.”

“Cute,” Yixing grumbled, hiding in the pillow, secretly pleased with the treatment. He arched his back, applying more pressure on Yifan’s nails.

“Are you wearing my shirt?” 

Yixing glanced off to the side. He indeed did steal one of Yifan’s dress shirts from the hamper when the scent of him faded from the sheets. Hiding his red face in the sheets, Yixing whined in his throat. “Perhaps.”

“Perhaps? I think it is a yes,” Yifan said, running his hand along Yixing’s side, riding the shirt up. It was several sizes too large on Yixing. “No need to be ashamed, bunny, I know you miss me when I’m gone.”

Yixing turned his head just enough to see Yifan out of one eye. “When will you leave again?” he asked quietly.

“A week. I am off to Barcelona for three days, then one layover in Helsinki, then back home.”

“So you’ll be gone for five days?” Yixing pouted. Five days without anyone in the apartment, just work at the library, and the books at home. It would be boring. He’d have to call someone over to spend some time with, even if all the people he considered friends were absolute menaces.

Yifan nodded, petting Yixing’s hair.

“You’re a brave bunny. I’ll bring you souvenirs.”

Yixing answered Yifan’s smile with his own, shuffling closer to him. “You brought me something from Europe, right?”

Nodding, Yifan rubbed the base of his ear, sending a delightful ripple down his spine. “Do you want me to get your gift?”

Yixing whined. Yifan was skillful at coaxing Yixing out of his sulky state. Sometimes he brought books, sometimes other trinkets. He never failed to bring something Yixing liked home.

“I’m taking that as a yes,” Yifan laughed, patting Yixing’s bum before pushing himself up, walking out of the room. Yixing stared at his slack-clad ass, licking his lips.

Stealing all the blankets, Yixing made himself comfortable on the bed. Waiting for Yifan to come back, he opened the topmost buttons of his dress shirt, pulling the cuffs down past his hands.

“Close your eyes!” Yifan singsonged from the other side of the door.

Yixing grumbled but sat up and hid behind his ears. He’d amuse Yifan. For a while.

Steps approached him, stopping right in front of Yixing.

Something heavy dropped on his lap.

“You can open.”

Pulling his ears back up, Yixing glared at Yifan, taking in his ridiculously excited expression. Would think that the one receiving the gifts was more excited. Yixing grumbled and looked down.

Yixing stared at the three books in his lap, stunned speechless. 

“As you know, I spent a few days of my roster in London… I decided to tour the antiquarians and this is what I found.”

Running his finger over the covers of the books, Yixing smiled to himself. Two of them looked old, the titles written across the spine of the book. Hermann Hesse, and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, respectively. Both authors Yixing had tried finding works in English, but failed miserably.

“Edgar Allan Poe, Complete Tales and Poems,” he read aloud, opening the newest looking of the bunch. Yixing remembered mentioning that to Yifan a few weeks ago. Yifan, that sly fucker. 

“You like them, my little librarian?” Yifan asked, tugging on Yixing’s ear gently.

Yixing shot a glare at Yifan, disappearing beneath the covers with his books. 

“Alright baby bunny, be like that then,” Yifan laughed, sitting on the bed beside the lump of covers. Yixing scoffed, curling around the stack of books, sniffing the scent of an old bookstore. It was the same scent that surrounded him in the library, and what he smelled when he leaned against his bookshelf home.

The corner of his mouth twitched. He’d put these in a top spot on his bookshelf. It would stroke Yifan’s ego a little too much, but anything for more books.

“Baby. You’re being very mean today.”

“Yes.”

“Poor thing. Want me to make you feel better?” Yifan asked, the sound muffled through the blanket. A delicious shiver ran down Yixing’s spine. That sentence could only mean one thing. 

Sneaking his hand inside the covers, Yifan toyed with Yixing’s tail, rubbing the pads of his fingers around the base.

Yixing’s leg kicked involuntarily.

Internally cursing his bunny genes, Yixing clung onto the last bits of his resolve, failing miserably. 

“Hnghh…”

“Yixing,” Yifan singsonged, pulling the covers off of Yixing. “Baby.”

Yixing curled around his books, hiding behind his ears. “No. I’m not a baby”

“Yes, you are. You are my baby bunny,” Yifan said, pulling Yixing from his ankles, the books discarded on the other side of the bed. Yixing hid his face, the covers lumped under him, digging into his back.

Yifan pushed both his hands under Yixing’s ass, groping his cheeks roughly. Yixing moaned into his hand, and the next second his briefs were a heap of fabric on the floor.

“Hey!” Yixing yelped. Yifan silenced him with a hush and a mischievous grin. 

Yifan sat beside him, legs spread, ready to accommodate Yixing climbing on his lap. “Go on, baby,” Yifan smiled, leaning forwards to kiss Yixing’s pouty mouth.

Lips meeting, Yixing climbed on Yifan's lap, throwing his arms around his neck. 

Yifan pushed everything aside from the bed, threading his fingers into Yixing's hair. Twisting the locks in his fingers, Yifan tugged on the strands gently.

Yixing whimpered, his ears folded back against his head. Yifan chuckled, hoisting Yixing closer to himself, kicking the covers aside.

The pillows and comforters out of the way, Yixing pushed Yifan down on the bed, giggling into his mouth. Sometimes it was Yifan tossing him around, sometimes it went the other way around. Yixing liked both.

“Riding me today?” Yifan asked, cupping Yixing’s cheek. 

“Mhm,” Yixing responded, leaning into the hand, closing his eyes. Yixing could not bring himself to complain about anything anymore.

“Clothes off, bunny.”

Yixing frowned, starting with Yifan’s, from sheer spite.

The belt Yifan wore was a gift from Yixing, quality leather with a beautiful palladium buckle. He yanked it open and tugged at the fly, digging Yifan’s cock out. 

“Bunny. What did I tell you?”

Yixing smiled innocently. “Take clothes off?”

“Yes. Why do you still have my shirt on?”

Pouting at the mean sentiment, Yixing tugged the buttons open, tossing the shirt across the room. 

“Hmphf. What if I get cold?”

“Then I’ll warm you up,” Yifan promised, cupping Yixing’s ass, the pad of his finger tracing around the rim.

Yixing mewled, his tail fur spiking up.

“Should I get the lube..?”

Yifan nodded, propping himself up on his elbows, the buttons of his dress shirt straining tightly across his chest. Yixing stifled a moan, blood rushing down south. 

The bed creaked as Yixing climbed off of it, reaching for the night stand to pull out a bottle of lube. There was a stack of condoms, but Yixing made a face and got back on.

Yixing climbed over Yifan’s thighs, stroking himself as he settled over Yifan’s pelvis.

“You look so good baby.”

Preening at the compliment, Yixing popped the cap of the lube open, pouring some on his hand. He stroked it over Yifan’s shaft, pulling the foreskin back, teasing at the slit. 

“I do?” Yixing milked, giving Yifan one last stroke before letting his cock fall down and slap against his stomach. Yifan planted both his feet on the bed, circling Yixing’s waist with large hands.

“You do, bunny. You do.”

“Finger me.”

“Give me the lube.” 

Yixing squeezed the tube, covering Yifan’s fingers in lube. 

Rubbing them together to warm it up, Yifan brought them behind Yixing, gently prodding at his hole.

Yixing let a sound of contempt, sprawling himself over Yifan’s frame.

Two fingers pushed in to the knuckle, a shudder running through Yixing, fluttering his ears.

“Bunny. I can’t see anything.”

“Sorry!” Yixing panicked, pulling his ears down from obstructing Yifan’s vision. Heat flushed over his face out of sheer embarrassment.

Yifan laughed, twisting his fingers inside, searching for Yixing’s prostate before pressing on it. Moaning quietly, Yixing rutted against Yifan’s abdomen, grasping his starched shirt.

“Give me a kiss.”

“No…”

Yifan lifted Yixing’s chin, leaning in. “One kiss?” 

Yixing inched forward, bumping his nose against Yifan’s cheek as he sealed his lips over Yixing’s, Yifan’s fingers stroking over his prostate.

Tilting his head, Yixing pressed into the kiss, trying to simultaneously arch his back and get Yifan’s fingers deeper.

Yifan was the first to run out of air, slowing down as his fingers sped up.

Yixing moaned, grinding into it, his cock grazing Yifan’s shirt and staining it with precome.

“That’s enough…”

“Impatient bunny,” Yifan cooed, wiping his fingers clean on the sheets, helping Yixing up.

Yixing braced his hand on Yifan’s chest, hovering right above Yifan’s cock.

Chuckling at Yixing, Yifan brought his cock against Yixing’s entrance. 

“Praise me some more,” Yixing encouraged, sinking down on Yifan, a quiet whimper escaping his lips.

“Baby bunny, you’re so pretty,” Yifan muttered, rubbing the base of Yixing’s ear. “You’re such a smart little bunny, I love you.”

Yixing whined, hiding behind his hands. “Not too much!”

“You asked, baby,” Yifan chuckled teasingly, wrapping his hands around Yixing’s thighs. “Come on.”

Squinting at Yifan from between his fingers, Yixing clenched around the base of his cock, dragging upwards in a smooth, fluid motion, dropping back down. He let his hands down, placing them on Yifan’s slack-clad thighs to support himself.

Yixing circled his hips, his cock hanging heavy, grazing Yifan’s stomach. Grabbing it in his large hand, Yifan pressed the pad of his thumb against the slit, bucking up into Yixing’s body.

Pace stuttering, Yixing curled into himself, thrusting into Yifan’s hand. He overbalanced, having to grab the bedpost to keep himself upright. 

Gripping the wood tightly, Yixing bounced on Yifan’s lap, the buckle of Yifan’s belt scraping his sensitive skin. The spot would have nasty red gashes tomorrow, but the arousal dulled the pain, giving way to the throbbing need to come.

Yifan rubbed his thumb over the underside of Yixing’s cock in tight, small circles, the rest of his hand wrapped loosely around the shaft.

Yifan tilted his head, a linger of a smile playing on his face.

“It feels good,” Yixing moaned, aligning himself better. Knees aching, he resorted to leaning back and grinding against Yifan, clamping his teeth around his lower lip.

“I can make it better.”

Yifan flipped them around, bracing Yixing’s feet on his shoulders, folding him in half. He arranged himself over Yixing, sliding his cock in carefully.

It was a strain, for both Yixing’s legs and his entrance.

Yifan bottomed out, pinning Yixing down. “Hurts?”

Yixing shook his head vigorously, grinding against Yifan’s pelvis.

“I wanna come—” 

“Go on,” Yifan rumbled. The days alone had left Yixing aching, wanting human contact. It also meant lots of unfulfilled urges.

Yifan shifted his hips, changing the angle in which he slid into Yixing. 

“M-missed you!” Yixing whimpered, clinging tightly onto Yifan’s broad shoulders.

“I know bunny, I know,” Yifan mumbled next to his ear, bracing himself on his elbows. Yixing gave a breathless giggle, the smile knocked out of his face with the next thrust.

“Y-Yifan, Yifann—” Yixing whimpered, screwing his eyes shut.

Digging his nails into the fabric of Yifan’s shirt, Yixing bucked against the thrusts, bursting precome onto his stomach. 

A desperate look was enough to get Yifan to wrap a slightly sticky hand around Yixing’s cock. Yixing grinned, thrusting into it. He did not have much leverage, but the rocking brought him against Yifan’s thrusts, doubling the pleasure.

“F-fuck,” Yifan cursed, his voice low and hoarse.

“Mmm—”

“Come on, bunny—”

Yixing clenched his fingers into Yifan’s biceps, squirming against the mattress, _ so close _ to completion.

“A-ah!”

Yifan caught the stream of white in his hand, stroking Yixing to completion. Yixing clung onto Yifan, panting against Yifan’s collarbone.

“I need to—” Yifan groaned, pushing Yixing on his side, sinking back inside him once Yixing was spooned in his embrace.

“Oomph!”

Yifan grabbed Yixing’s hip bone, driving in with bruising force, pelvis slamming against Yixing’s ass.

“F-fuck!”

“Damn, Xing,” Yifan cursed, picking up a rough pace, ramming into Yixing again and again, torturing his overstimulated body.

Tears burst out of his eyes, dripping into the sheets below, his fingers clutching the comforter.

Yifan groaned into Yixing’s neck, the pulses of come filling Yixing’s insides with warmth. “Fuck…” 

“Keep it in,” Yixing hissed, shuffling backwards to press himself flush against Yifan. He did not want Yifan slipping out accidentally.

“Mm… So forceful, bunny.”

Yixing huffed, settling inside the comforter. Yixing got what Yixing wanted. He was not forceful. 

Petting his side, Yifan gave the back of Yixing’s neck gentle kisses, holding him close. Yixing melted into the mattress.

“You’re cute. Sleep.”

Yixing grumbled something, but let himself drift out of consciousness.

—

“Gooooood mooorniiiiiing!!!”

Yixing startled awake, come trickling out of his still wet and sloppy entrance. Yixing groaned, rolling around under the covers towards an oversized dog hybrid bounding towards him, jumping on top of the bed.

As if that was not enough, the gremlin flopped over him, panting with his tongue out.

Yixing balked. How did Jongin know their passcode!

“Hi! Hi Yixing! Good morning!”

Sending Chanyeol his most seething glare, Yixing folded his ears over his eyes, pulling the covers over his face. Chanyeol’s pathetic whining hurt his ears.

“Chanyeol!” Jongin yelled.

“Sorryyy!”

Yixing scoffed. He’d better be sorry for interrupting Yixing’s sleep. Grimacing at the way cum dribbled out of his entrance, Yixing shuffled farther from the slobbering dog. 

“Morning, bunny. Did you sleep well?”

Moving his ear aside, Yixing shot a glare at Yifan who leaned against the doorframe, a mug of coffee in hand.

“No,” Yixing grumbled, slinking under the covers.

“Yixiiiiiing!” Chanyeol whined, poking Yixing’s side repeatedly.

Grumbling under his breath, Yixing rolled out of bed, stretching his stiff body.

Chanyeol gaped at his naked body, dumb dog ears perked up.

Yixing hissed something under his breath, skimping off to the bathroom as Yifan laughed his ass off, Jongin, poor, innocent Jongin, hiding behind his hands. 

“Shameless, Yixing. You are shameless.”

“Shut up. Banish the dog.”

Yixing grabbed his towel from on top of the drawer and slammed the bathroom door shut behind him, trudging into the shower. 

Making sure his ears stayed dry he rinsed off the sweat and the remnants of come. Most of it would be in the covers. He’d need to wash them soon.

Then, _ it _ started.

_ “Yixiing… Are you mad at me? Please don’t be mad...” _

More whining ensued, some scratching on the bathroom door.

_ “Chanyeollie is sorry.... Please forgive Chanyeollie!” _

Yixing groaned, rubbing his temples. Chanyeol was _ so annoying. _

_ “Stop that, Yeol,” _ Jongin hissed, dragging Chanyeol away from the door, the horrible sound of nails against hardwood getting farther and farther away.

Sighing in relief, Yixing reached for his toothbrush, brushing his teeth as he rinsed off the last bits of soap.

He really, really did not want to face the guests.

Yixing got out of the bathroom, the towel wrapped around his shoulders. The bedroom door was ajar, Yifan and Jongin’s conversation coming through.

“Hi bunny.”

Yixing grinned at Yifan, promptly ignoring the guests. He would very much want to spend his time on Yifan’s lap, like always, but he did not want to see their faces for any longer than necessary.

“Is Yixing mad?”

Yixing shot a death glare at him. “Yes.”

“Chanyeollie is sorry! Stay with us!”

Yixing took a deep breath.

"Unlike you, I am fucking exhausted and right now I would much rather fuck Yifan than entertain you two. Goodbye,” Yixing said, turned on his heels, and headed back to their bedroom.

He could hear Chanyeol whining after him, but frankly, he did not care.

There was no reason to entertain the guests when he could just plug himself up with a toy and read quality literature. Yifan would scold him later on, that was inevitable. 

Yixing smirked, grabbing the Edgar Allan Poe off the nightstand. He opened the first page, glancing at the closed door. 

After Jongin and his drooling companion left, Yifan would step in.

But not just any Yifan, a mad Yifan. And that meant excellent sex.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> just please appreciate my librarian bunny hybrid's cuteness. that's all. yeet.
> 
> J and V. you two. i love you. sosomuch. you're the best. like. amazing. worthy of praise. love. everything. 
> 
> come yell at me on twitter [@quavemire](https://twitter.com/quavemire) or curiouscat also [@quavemire](https://curiouscat.me/quavemire). i post all kinds of things regarding fics on twitter and occasionally just yell into the abyss. you're welcome to just lurk, also.
> 
> that kudos will make my day. seriously.


End file.
